


Incontri culinari

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Contatto tra gli universi [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Crossover, Slice of Life, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Cross con Hell's Kitchen].Un improbabile incontro tra Whils e Gordon Ramsay.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Whils, Gordon RamsayPrompt: Oggi abbiamo un ospite speciale!





	Incontri culinari

Incontri culinari  
  


Gordon incrociò le braccia, i muscoli premevano contro la maglietta blu che indossava. Osservò lo schermo di una telecamera e sorrise. I riflettori illuminavano il suo viso, sentiva un calore al capo. Davanti a lui c’era una cassetta con dentro due cipolle, una ventina di pomodori, una lattuga, due agli, tre meloncini bianchi e sette peperoni verdi e rossi.  Si voltò, sciolse le braccia e indicò la porta. Le luci dei riflettori si spostarono sulla porta. Whils avanzò e salutò con una mano. Gordon si sedette sul ripiano cottura e accavallò le gambe coperte dai pantaloni, sbatté la suola della scarpa da ginnastica contro il legno.

“Oggi abbiamo un ospite speciale” spiegò.

L’anello azzurro intorno al collo di Whils brillò.

“Grazie per avermi invitato signor Ramsay” disse la divinità.

“Il signor Whils ci insegnerà i piatti di altri mondi” spiegò. Si tolse un coltellaccio dalla cintola e sorrise.

“E vediamo di muoverci o prima di preparare il dolce la signora incinta in prima fila avrà partorito”. Aggiunse.


End file.
